The present invention will be described with particular reference to a filter element for use with a cartridge filter in a pool or spa filtration system. However, it will be appreciated that the device of the present invention may be used to clean any suitable filter element having a pleated filter surface and no limitation is intended thereby.
The conventional cartridge filter is generally comprised of a cylindrical filter element having one or more layers or sheets of a porous material configured with a pore size to allow the passage of water while trapping and removing the solid particles from the water that are unable to pass through the pores. As the filter traps more and more solid particles, the pores in the filter media become clogged, inhibiting the flow of water through the pool or spa's circulation system and thereby decreasing performance and possibly even damaging the circulation pump. In an attempt to address these concerns, the cartridge filters known in the art typically employ relatively large sheets of the porous filter material that are pleated so as to provide an increased filter surface area, thus increasing the life and performance of the filter, while not increasing the filter's overall size. The filter material is maintained in its cylindrical, pleated configuration by being mounted on a rigid cylindrical core and capped on each end by an annular end cap.
Cartridge filters however, become clogged with debris and experience decreased flow rates. Thus, the cartridge filter elements require regular cleaning. Most cartridge filter element manufacturers recommend cleaning the filter manually using a garden hose. This is time consuming and requires operator care to clean between the pleats. Filter cleaning devices are also available which have a spindle upon which a filter element to be cleaned is rotatably mounted. An operator directs a jet of water from the nozzle of a garden hose at an angle which causes the filter to spin. The centrifugal action of the spinning filter assists in dislodging debris. One problem with this approach is that it is usually messy, and the operator often gets splattered with water and debris. Another limitation of such method of cleaning filters is that the filter often spins so fast that the centrifugal force forces out the water before it penetrates deeply into the filter element, effectively cleaning only the outer surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning a pleated filter element which may at least partially overcome the above disadvantages or provide the public with a real or commercial choice.